


26 - If You Thought The Head Trauma Was Bad...

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: He feels guilty tho, It's kinda Thomas's fault, Juliet Higgins Whump, Juliet is stubborn, Whumptober 2020, and he's determined, but Thomas knows this, but we do try, so it all balances out, very stubborn, we don't really know how to write in-depth emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Thomas does feel a bit guilty about this.He isn’t entirely sure what to do, Juliet wandering around the main house like she’s never been there before.Or, more accurately, like she’s never walked through it blindly, before.Migraine | Concussion | Blindness
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	26 - If You Thought The Head Trauma Was Bad...

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy?  
> ~ Sleef/Vic

Thomas _does_ feel a bit guilty about this.

He isn’t entirely sure what to do, Juliet wandering around the main house like she’s never been there before.

Or, more accurately, like she’s never walked through it blindly, before.

Her arms are out by her sides, eyes blocked from his view by the dark sunglasses she’s wearing, but the frown on her face as she hip-checks a chair shows her frustration, loud and clear.

“You sure you don’t—”

“I’m fine.”

And honestly?

He deserves the snippy tone.

He _is_ the one who dragged her onto a case, knowing she had a potential migraine coming on, even if she never mentioned it, which led to her getting a concussion, with temporary blindness as a side effect.

The doctors reassured them a thousand times over that she’s going to get her eyesight back, but it’ll be a while until she does, so until then, she’s wandering around like a baby penguin.

It’s _weird_ , seeing her like this, knowing that she is so vulnerable and clearly panicked, seen in every microexpression that comes across her face.

He silently watches her every move as she makes her way with small, unsteady steps, toward…

Thomas frowns.

“Why are you going to your office?”

She jumps a bit, when he speaks, as if she had forgotten that he’s there, and he winces, a bit.

“I have work to do.”

Judging by the tensity that forms in her shoulders, she can sense the bitchface he’s sporting.

“Juliet, I get that you’re a big badass, but when a doctor tells you to rest, especially when you’re suffering from a migraine and a concussion, oh, and also _blind_ , you should probably listen.”

Her eyes are still out of his sight, but he senses that she’s rolling them.

“Unfortunately, the world doesn’t stop because I’m feeling a little sick, Thomas. I still have work to do, though it may be a bit more difficult.”

He gives a silent sigh.

“What would you be doing, you can’t _see_ anything.”

This is clearly the wrong thing to say, and he realizes it as she tenses up even further.

“I’m perfectly capable of making phone calls, Magnum. I will be fine. If I need assistance, I will ask someone _else_.”

It’s an obvious dismissal, but he knows her better than that.

He sees the way she pauses, clearly waiting for the noise of his footsteps leaving, her body tense and guarded as she refuses to show any fear.

He’s still there, and she knows it, but it doesn’t stop her from moving again, toward her office.

He takes half a step forward, her hand wildly put out to stop his movement as he pauses.

“I do _not_ need help, Thomas. Please just _leave_.”

Thomas is about to protest, when he thinks about it.

If he were blinded, with a pounding migraine made worse by a concussion, he’d want to be alone, too.

“How about this. I’ll help you to your office, and then I’ll leave you be. If you need me, just call, I’m gonna stick around the main house today.”

He doesn’t mention that Rick and TC are coming over later, knowing that the last thing she wants is more people to see her at her most vulnerable.

Juliet thinks it over, and really, it wouldn’t be necessary, she’s already at the hall leading to her office, but she nods anyways.

Thomas moves slowly, stepping a bit louder than usual as he approaches, gently placing his hands on her arms and helping her balance.

“This way,” he guides, gently pulling her and helping her balance, making sure she knows where to step, leading her to her desk chair.

This is in no way a good idea, but he knows that if he doesn’t try to help her, she’ll try to do it alone.

Usually, she’ll succeed, because she’s awesome.

Just this once, he thinks he’ll help her out.

Once she’s settled, he leads her hand to where the phone on the desk is, making sure she knows what is where, on her desk.

“Alright, the doctor said you should take your medicine every couple of hours, and that time’s come around, so I’m gonna go get your meds and a glass of water. Don’t move.”

She nods, already dialing a number carefully into the phone, and she _would_ be the kind of person to memorize certain business phone numbers.

When he returns, she’s removed the sunglasses, and she’s pressing her palms onto her eyes as she takes deep, supposedly calming breaths.

He gives her a moment, letting himself get flooded with concern as she sits in silence before knocking on the wall.

Thomas has never seen Juliet so jumpy.

They’ve been in some pretty dangerous and stressful situations, in the past, many of which they’ve both gotten some trauma from, and he has _never_ seen her so afraid.

“Thomas?” She asks, and for the first time today, there’s a waver in her voice.

“Yeah, it’s me. Here.”

He puts the pills in her hand, guiding her other hand to the glass of ice water as he curses himself in his head.

She’s already incredibly afraid, not being able to let her guard down in what is supposed to be familiar, safe surroundings, and here he is, silently lurking without letting her know who he is.

She swallows the pills, and he decides.

“Okay, you’re done for the day.”

She lifts an eyebrow, and it’s strange, seeing her usual _you-idiot-Magnum_ face with unfocused, clouded eyes.

“Pardon?”

He nods to himself.

“You’re going to get some rest, now.”

She frowns, knowing a losing argument when she hears it, the steel in his voice.

“Just let me finish up, here.”

Thomas glances at the desk, giving her an affirming hum as she attempts to move a couple of things, really just stalling, more than anything.

“Okay, let’s go.”

She reaches out, Thomas quickly linking their arms as he starts guiding her away from her office and up the stairs to the second floor of the house.

They walk in silence, Thomas only speaking to tell her when there’s stairs or they need to turn, and they reach her bedroom fairly quickly.

Unsurprisingly, he doesn’t actually spend a lot of time in her bedroom, and he takes a moment to look around.

The one thing he sees is the lack of a personal touch, as he leads her to her bed.

There are no photos, other than one on her nightstand, next to a charging cord, an alarm clock, and a lamp.

He helps her sit down, backing up and pondering what to do next.

She senses his hesitance, sliding across the bed to pull open the bottom drawer of her nightstand, getting what looks to be a comfy shirt and sweatpants out of it.

“If you can let the lads in, that’d be great,” she speaks, a clear, if gentle, dismissal.

He makes an affirming noise, pulling his phone out and cancelling his plans with the boys as he goes to let the dogs in, keeping a semi-safe distance between them as they snarl at him, immediately scrambling to Juliet’s room.

When he gets back, he knocks on the door without looking in, because chivalry.

“Come in,” he hears, so he opens the door, and the two lads race past him to greet Higgins.

Thomas sees Juliet smile for the first time today, scratching the lads’ ears and cooing at them as they sit in front of her.

He hesitates in the doorway, not feeling particularly welcome, due to the hounds of hell.

“You can go, if you want.”

Thomas glances at her, seeing her staring vaguely in his direction as he mulls it over.

Despite the dogs, there is a certain… reluctance, in his stomach.

Juliet does sound equally as hesitant, as if she doesn’t want him to go.

He glances at the decorative chair in the corner of the room, then at the dogs, staring him down.

They seem to have come to an agreement.

“Eh, I’ve got nothing else planned for the day.”

He drags the chair over after closing the bedroom door, flicking the light off, even if she can’t see the difference.

He sits, watching her in the dark as she settles into bed, Zeus and Apollo hopping up onto the bed with her as she relaxes.

Her hand reaches out a bit, uncertain, and he smiles a little as he gently reaches back.

“I’m right here.”

If he spends the night in that uncomfortable chair, holding her hand as she finally gets some reprieve from her injuries, neither of them speak of it, in the morning.

Though, she does make sure to restock the guest house with his favorite snacks, purely by coincidence, she assures him.

The grin on his face lasts for the rest of the next day.

edn


End file.
